hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
George and Lemon
The relationship between George Tucker and Lemon Breeland. Background Childhood Lemon and George were both raised in Bluebell and attended school together. The two became involved when they entered high school, Lemon a cheerleader and George a member of the football team. A little wild, the two made for a mischievous match: George once asked her if she wore underwear under her cheering uniform or if that was the underwear, so Lemon took him under the bleachers to "put his mind at rest", and the pair were late for the Varsity game and missed three more that season (Disaster Drills & Departures). At their first Sweetie Pie Dance together, the pair snuck out and broke into the high school to use the swimming pool. Another time when the two were off together, Lemon's foot somehow nudged the fireworks for the halftime show and went they went off they were aimed at the water tower, but no one ever found out what had happened. Separation When George left Bluebell to work for a firm in New York, their relationship changed forever. Lemon, with no desire to leave Bluebell, fearing George would never come back, and struggling with the news of her absent mother was feeling very alone and found comfort with Bluebell's new Mayor, Lavon Hayes, who she became involved with romantically, unbeknownst to George. Engagement Six weeks into Lemon's relationship with Lavon, George returned home- though Lavon was under the impression Lemon would end things with George, ultimately George proposed and Lemon said yes. The last episode of season one ends with George Tucker breaking up the engagement at the wedding in the firehouse due to weather inclement. They do not get back together. Season One Lemon would do everything in power to make the wedding spectacular, due to guilt for having an affair with Lavon. In episode 18, George finds out the truth about the affair of Lemon and Lavon. (Bachelorettes & Bullets) In episode 20, George and Lemon see Reverend Mayfair end their wedding plans, but Rev. Mayfair hears that a wedding and relationship reconciliation could happen. George and Lemon are forced to enter into the annual Bluebell Battle competition. At the end of the competition, George rescues Lemon from the church rooftop. They reconcile briefly. (The Race & The Relationship) In episode 22, the wedding day is finally here. A severe rainstorm hits Bluebell and they are forced to move the wedding into the firehouse. George does numerous things to make the wedding work but finally realizes that his heart is not in it. He goes to the Breelands and breaks up with Lemon, citing his love for another woman, Zoe. (The Big Day) Season Two Notes/Trivia Quotes Lemon Breeland to George Tucker: Oh my goodness, sometimes I think God gave you such a big heart that he left no room for plain sense. (Suspicious Minds) George Tucker: First time I saw you in that little outfit I knew id have to marry you George Tucker: I was just thinking, please god do not let anything happen to her Lemon Breeland: Hey, don't you quit on me, George Tucker. You may not love me right now, but I have enough love for the both of us, enough love to get us through this until you can learn to forgive me and love me again, alright. Alright, I am not finished with you George and I'm willing to do anything it takes to win you back. Lemon Breeland: And honestly you drive me so crazy -Second chance CW Season 1.png 00638740e48.jpg Aliens&aliases6.jpg Aliens&aliases4.jpg Aliens&aliases1.jpg LemonGeorge4 1x14 AliensAndAliases.jpg LemonGeorge3 1x14 AliensAndAliases.jpg.jpg LemonGeorge2 1x14 AliensAndAliases.jpg.jpg LemonGeorge1 1x14 AliensAndAliases.jpg MobilePresbyterianHospital.jpg " Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Strained Relationships